Happy Birthday Alfred
by SweetDevil18
Summary: Today is 4th of July, Alfred's birthday but there's a problem Alfred's boyfriend (Iggy): that has a little trauma by what happened that day in 1775


It was again that day. That day that England hated. America's birthday. 4 of July that America became independent of England. The end of a cold war that lasted in eight years. A war between the man who raised Alfred as his own child and he. That day which ended in tears for both of them.

Actually, Alfred and Arthur were dating, but Alfred had the feeling that to get that day, something strange would happen, but did not know if good or bad things.

Both wake up in the morning, Arthur before Alfred, he go jogging and he began to think. Congratulate Alfred? Give him a gift? Have sex with him? His mind was full of doubts. He can still remember that painful day but he was relieved to think that he was returning to be only for him. Probably later would buy a present and congratulate him and disappear for the remainder of day.

He arrived home and he got a shower. Later made Alfred's breakfast and when he finished, he decided to wake Alfred.

-Good morning, darling- Arthur said while he gave a sweet kiss in the forehead.

- Good morning- Alfred said while he was looking his breakfast- That's for me?

-Yes, happy birthday, Alfred.

England by his side and decided to give him a reason to avoid him all day.

-Sorry I can't be with you this afternoon, I have- Arthur doubted to know he was lying to the person who love so much- After the General Assembly I have a meeting with the queen, probably end up very late.

- Can't you tell the Queen to change the day? - Alfred said while fiddled with Arthur's leg.

-No, no, no, sorry- he said nervously, going away from Alfred - but also you have your party with your friends.

-Yes, but wouldn't be the same without you, darling- America said while he started to drink his coffee.

While America was eating his breakfast, England was getting a suit, but when he removed his pants, America left his coffee on the little table, stood up and grabbed Arthur's waist.

Iggy, why don't you come to play with the birthday's boy? - Alfred whispered while he was getting near to the British.

Let me, Alfred, we have a world meeting, don't you remember?

Yes, but I don't think it's not enough late- the American said while he was hugging and a little to kiss Arthur.

It is, now dress you, lazy- Iggy said while he escaped from the arms of his boyfriend.

After a while both left home and went to world meeting. Both parted with a kiss, and then England went to see that Italy and Japan were to congratulate America for his birthday.

The meeting was long and boring but Alfred and Arthur have another things in their head. Arthur was thinking that he felt guilty for lying to Alfred and Alfred thought that Iggy was acting weird. When the meet finished everybody went to Alfred's party but little before that Iggy decided to talk to Francis and told him to meet in a bar. France accepted.

Soon they were in a bar. England ordered whiskey while France has ordered wine and started talking.

What's wrong, Arthur? - said France.

I have problems, Francis, love problems, that's why you are here.

What happened with Alfred, Romeo?

Iggy started drinking because he knows that he couldn't explain all.

-Today is Alfred's birthday…

-Yes, I know why you aren't in his party?

- That's the fucking problem, I'm the problem, I'm a stupid- Iggy said sadly while he was trying to drown his sorrows in whiskey.

- Explain to me what happened, from the beginning- Francis said kindly.

-Truly… I hate this day I hate when became independent of me- England got release once and for all.

- Uhmm, I can know why? - Francis asked surprised.

-Why- he thought- Because we are not the same, years ago, he told me that he just wanted his freedom, that never again would be my little child- said unable to prevent that a tear was escaping to his eyes.- I can still remember when in my pirate's days he wait me, always healed my wounds.. Fuck, I want these days to return- said while crying.

Francis embraced and told him:

-Listen, probably, Alfred wouldn't be ever else your child but now he's your boyfriend, the person that you want to share your life. He loves you a lot, today was cared about you even he ask me and I know that these memories wouldn't ever repeat but, together you can do some better- when France told him that, England started to lift his head and to dry his tears- let your past behind and enjoy.

-Thanks Francis, you have helped me a lot, well, what do you think that I should do?

-Back home with Alfred and give him love, he's missing you.

- I really appreciate it; you're a good friend, Francis. I must leave now thanks for all- England went of the bar running.

He arrived home with a box of chocolates that he had bought. He found, a bored Alfred, laid on the sofa.

Hey- he said to see Arthur- how was the Queen's meeting?

Forgive me, sweetie, I lied to you, I wasn't with the Queen just that I didn't know how to spend this four of July. - Arthur said while he was sitting at Alfred's side, ashamed.

Why? Don't tell me that- Arthur nodded- 1775?

Yes- England affirmed crestfallen.

In that moment, Alfred embraced Arthur and told him:

I think that too, but please, don't allow the destiny separe us

I promise you.

Slowly they separated enough to see their faces and kissed.

I brought you some chocolates- Arthur said.

Thanks

Happy Birthday - Arthur said with a smile- I love you, Alfred.

I love you too, Arthur.

And melted into a kiss which they were hoping that it wasn't necessary to finish.

_**The END**_


End file.
